boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
Cannon
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Cannons fire powerful, large caliber shells towards one target at a time. This makes them ideal against heavy and armored enemies, but less effective against massed infantry. Deals double damage to tanks." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Cannon is the fourth defense to unlock in the game. **The Cannon is a single target defense that deals high damage to one unit. **The Cannon deals double damage towards Tanks. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Cannons deal massive damage to one unit, so be careful of them. **Take advantage of Cannons placed too close together and use a Shock Bomb on them to allow your Troops to take them out easily. **If possible, use Flares to flank around and avoid as many Cannons as possible. **In low level Warrior attacks, Cannons are one of the most dangerous Defensive Buildings. They will pick off your Warriors one by one. Try to destroy any Cannons with Gunboat Weaponry or shock them as your Warriors come in range. **When using Tanks, it is suggested to destroy most, if not all, of the Cannons and Boom Cannons with Gunboat Weaponry such as Artillery or Barrages, before deploying the Tanks. ***When Artillery and Barrages become too expensive, try using a Shock Bomb and a Flare on it to allow your Tanks to destroy it unharmed. *'Defensive Strategy' **Cannons are your main defenses against high health Troops at low levels and remain important for many levels, so try to protect them well. **Try to upgrade your Cannons as much as you can to give them more health and help prevent attackers from destroying all or most of your Cannons with Gunboat Weaponry. **Place your Cannons behind other Buildings so that the Cannons get a chance to shoot many times. **Check for obvious paths through wide open sides of your base that someone using the Heavy-Zooka army composition may use to flank around your Cannons. Keeping such areas protected with Rocket Launchers and/or Sniper Towers will massacre the Zookas after the Heavys walk by which ruins the attack. **To help defend against Warrior rushes, your cannons should be the second closest buildings to your Headquarters. Cannons can be very effective at killing groups of Warriors. **Putting you Cannons near the front lines can be very effective at defending against Tanks. It makes the Tanks face them before they have gathered enough energy to destroy the Cannons with Gunboat Weaponry. **Keep your Cannons spaced out so that attackers cannot shock many at once. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **Initially, the Cannon is a green structure with a medium sized barrel, a metal base, and a valve at the back, with an "80" drawn on the side. (see trivia below) **At level 2, the barrel gains an orange band around it. **At level 5-9, the Cannon's base becomes more reinforced, and the cylindrical tube becames more hexagonal. **At level 10-20, the Cannon's barrel gets much longer, and is surrounded by better metal plating, with larger orange highlights. A second very thin barrel is added on top of the main barrel. ---- *'Trivia' **The Cannon is the second most dangerous defense (besides the Boom Cannon) against high health troops. They are likely to be taken out with Artillery and Barrages before the troops are deployed. **The number on the side of the Cannon is different than the number in the same place on the other side. One side says 08 while the other side says 80. It is unknown why these numbers are different. It may be a visual mistake by Supercell. Category:Defensive Buildings